The Biggest Regret
by Shadowaseaybeast
Summary: Sonic has broken Shadow Heart by cheating on him. what will happen? WARNING: Sonadow, Sonamy, Knuxouge, Knuxadow MPREG, Violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

The Biggest Regret

It has been a great two years me and my azure lover have been ever so close all though I have been sick in the morning but I blame it on Sonic's bad cooking skills but lately I have noticed him going out late at night after I fall asleep and coming home before I get up and he just sleeps until noon and whenever I try to talk to him about it he just says he was out with his friends I asked rouge about it and she didn't give me an answer but a look of sympathy and here I am talking to her in her living room above he club we were sitting on a nice black leather couch.

"What does it mean Rouge please tell me I can't take it anymore what is he doing at night that he can't even tell me about it" Shadow pleaded for his best friend to tell him the answer "Shadow" she looked at the ebony hedgehog before her on the brink of tears "I am sorry to tell you but I think he is cheating on you with someone else" she answered to the sad hedgehog "why would you think that he loves me doesn't he, that is why he is with me right" the ebony hedgehog was in nothing but denial he could not believe his ears "you will just have to ask him when you can but if he is and denies it look in to his eyes because they are the window to the soul" he nodded "I will ask him in the morning and thanks Rouge I can always count on you for advise" Shadow headed to the door "Shadow wait I forgot to ask how is your stomach you told me you had a stomach bug or something" he stop and turned "I'm still sick but I think it will go away soon" Shadow left to return home leaving rouge to wonder why he would have been sick because all his files on the Ark says he can never get sick.

Later that day Shadow had returned home to find sonic cooking chilli dogs for himself "good morning Shads did you sleep well" sonic said with a nice warming smile "first it's good afternoon because it is half past two" he could not help but chuckle "and I slept well thanks for asking" sonic looked surprised "really half past two so that is why it is so bright outside" Shadow walked up close and hugged sonic "you would tell the truth to me right sonic" he looked up to Sonic's eyes "of course I will why would you think that" he said and looking down locking eyes "it's just you always go out late and come home early in the morning and I am getting worried that you are seeing someone else" Shadow could not hold the tears back "ssshh it's ok Shadow why don't you go to the couch I will join you soon after I finish the dishes" sonic said trying to calm his mate "ok but don't be late I will be waiting" he said with a smile and walked to the lounge room .

'Crap that was close he is getting on to me I better be careful otherwise who now how he will react to me cheating on him with Amy' sonic thought to himself and went back to doing the dishes 20 minutes went by and sonic finished the dishes "man who knew that two hedgehogs could eat so much better get to shadow before he thinks I ditched him" sonic said to no one in particular

As he was about to leave the kitchen when a knock came from the kitchen door. a little confused sonic walked up to the door and opened it to be who he don't want to see at the moment it was none other than Amy Rose unaware of two crimson eyes peaking I the door way to the kitchen watching everything happening before him "SONIKKUU" she shouted and gave Sonic a death hug "can't…breath…need..air" and rasped with the last ounce of breath he had and she let go after she realised he couldn't breathe "oh sorry Sonikkuu" she was a little jumpy and more excited than usual "guess what sonic" she chirped sonic knot having clue what so ever and he just answered with a "what" "I am.." she hesitated because she thought he would hate her. Sonic who was confused he jested for her to continue "pregnant with your child" sonic was surprised "your pregnant with my child" he asked not sure he heard he right Amy nodded a smile grow on Sonics face "really Amy I'm going to be a father" he asked and gave her a death hug that was not hard enough to harm the unborn child unaware of a sudden wind and that the door to his and shadow door was slammed shut.

Upstairs Shadow was packing his things getting ready to leave 'why sonic I thought you loved me Rouge was right you were cheating on me, after all this time together it's all a lie you're just some selfish bastard' streams of tears fell down his face with no end staring at a photo that showed their first date at twinkle park he stashed it in his head quills with his green chaos emerald and finished packing and headed down the stairs.

Back downstairs after Sonic said his goodbyes to Amy and congratulations as he was now in the lounge room trying to look for shadow thinking he went upstairs in their bedroom rushed to get to the bedroom he got to the stairs and saw the ebony hedgehog coming down "sorry for being late I just got caught up in something" he saw the suitcase "where are you going and you told me not to go out at night and here you ar.." his sentence was cut short by a fist to the face "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Sonic was the ground with fresh bruise on his cheek "YOU SHOULD KNOW JERK YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND I TRUSTED YOU BUT ALL YOU DID WAS LIE" Shadow stomped to the door before looking back "I loved you with all my heart and you took advantage of it I hope you're happy" he slammed the door shut never to return again.

Sonic was now guilty that he had hurt shadow 'why was I so stupid I don't even like Amy but I still kept going back to her, Shadow was right I am a jerk all I wanted was to be a loving father and husband' he felt so stupid and went upstairs and cried. Not too long after he got to his bed a cherry coloured hedgehog came and joined him trying to calm him down it worked and they fell asleep together.

After Shadow slammed the door he walked off not even looking back to give a second glance tears running down his face after a few hours of walking and just screaming out in the forest, shadow was now heading to club Rouge hoping she was still awake as he walked down the street he passed many closed shops and open bars and stopped in front of a bar with big neon letters spelling `CLUB ROUGE` he wiped away the remaining tears and knocked on the door it didn't take long but she came to the door.

Rouge was a little surprised to see him but when she saw his eyes they were puffy and bloodshot she invited shadow in "Would you like anything to drink" she looked at Shadow "yes do you have any alcohol" he said looking at the ground he didn't normally drink but he felt like downing his sorrow "I will go check anything in particular" Rouge was half-way to the kitchen looking back at shadow, he shook his head "just something strong please" she nodded and proceeded to get the drinks

When she came back with two beer they sat back on the couch "so what brings you here hun" "you were right sonic was cheating on me and with Amy and now she is pregnant" he chugged at his drink "sorry to hear that hun" she patted his back "do you want to tell" she saw his beer was empty "I will get more for you" she knew that if he wanted to tell her what happened he will go through lots of beer "thanks rouge and yes I will tell you what happened"

20 minutes later and 6 beers gone shadow the hedgehog was now tipsy and finished telling Rouge how he can to her club "THAT BASTARD HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU WHY I OUGHTA" she shouted being a bit drunk as well stopping her sentence shot and jumped on her coffee table pounding her fist together indicating what she would have done "rouge calm down fighting is going to solve nothing now what is done is done and I will never go back to him even if he is begging on his knees" Shadow said with a stern voice "that's my boy *sniff* I taught you well" Rouge said wiping a fake tear away "can I sleep here until I get back on my feet I have no were to go" Shadow said feeling he was about to collapse "sure thing hun the guest room is down the hall to the right good night" he nodded "thanks Rouge good night" both went to bed

When Shadow reached his temporary room after several tumbles he looked around it was like rouge was expecting knuckles to live with her the walls were green with a jungle feel to them a brown carpet that looked like dirt but was soft to the touch, a big queen size bed with a red blanket and white sheets the moment he was close enough to the bed he collapsed on it, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Early in the morning rouge woke up with a major headache and went to the bathroom to calm her headache but when she got their shadow was hunched over the toilet puking his guts out rouge walked over to his side "maybe we shouldn't have had that many drinks I know you had more than me but it shouldn't have caused you to puked" she slowly rubbed his back he lifted his head from the bowl and flushed it down the drain "maybe the alcohol had something in it that made my body try to expel it as a result me puking until I can puke no more" he said getting up and washing his mouth from the taste of the barf "I'm going to rest for a while" shadow got up and headed to his temporary room "don't you want breakfast I'm making blueberry pancakes with syrup, strawberries and raspberries your favourite" when the work blueberry left her mouth shadow covered his feeling like he was about to vomit again and shook his head and proceeded to the bedroom to rest and hopefully feel better soon

Back at Sonic's house it was relatively quiet except the sound of retching coming from the bathroom with two hedgehogs in the room one a sky blue and the other a rosy pink with the rosy pink hedgehog head in the toilet when she was finally done she gave the male an apologetic face "sorry I had woken you up with my morning sickness sonic and for ruining your bathroom" he couldn't help but chuckle at how sorry she was "It's alright it's natural for you to be sick in the morning Amy and you didn't wake me up I was already up" she smiled your so understanding and hugged him 'this is it I will start a new life with Amy and forget about shadow "your so understanding sonic I can't see why you loved shadow and he takes your love for granted and cheats on you with some random girl, he is suck a jerk and whoever he cheats on you with they are both whores but I know you would never cheat on me because you are always loyal to those you love" that last comment struck sonic hard he was not loyal to the one he loved and that was shadow but he didn't care anymore Amy continued to hug him and reluctantly hugged back.

After a while of hugging they realised they were still in the bathroom "hay Ames are you awake or just relaxing" he asked lightly shaking her "relaxing why?" she mumbled "because we are still in the bathroom and it stinks in here" he slowly got up blocking his nose "sonic are you saying I stink" Amy asked with tears on the brink of her eyes brining out her Piko piko hammer "no, no, no Amy it the toilet that stinks not you, I love you why would I say that to you I'm not cold hearted" sonic said quickly trying to avoid getting a massive bruise from Amy's Piko piko hammer that she threatened to smash him with as her hormones were going wild "do you mean that or are you lying to me" she lowered her hammer a little but still enough to be threatening "I mean it Ames I love you with all my heart and our little child that you have given to me I will be the best father you could ever ask for" he went to her and gave her the biggest kiss she had ever been given it slowly turned more passionate when they broke the kiss for some air Amy commented "thank you Sonikuu and I will be the best mother for our little one" she snuggled in Sonic's chest and patted her lower abdomen "would you like to go for a walk Ames and get peppermint ice-cream you love so much" Amy's eyes beamed "you would really go and get me peppermint ice-cream" "of course I will Amy lets go before it gets to hot so that the ice-cream won't melt" she nodded and ran off to go for a refreshing walk around the city and enjoy ice-cream together.

11 o'clock at rouges apartment

Rouge was getting the house ready for her date with our lovable red headed echidna knuckles it was to be a dinner date but certain thing came up and they had to change the time so they changed it to be a lunch date instead. In the room Shadow was in he was wide awake with his stomach feeling weird it had only been a few weeks since it started but it showed no sign of letting up 'why am I like this one minute I am fine the next I feel horrible I know it's not food poisoning because I would have passed it by now so what could it be' he sighed and got up out of bed. He walked down to the lounge room to were rouge was still getting ready but to shadow it was really confusing "what are you doing rouge" she looked up from the coffee table she was decorating. "Oh right I have a date with knuckie" "knuckie? Ooh you mean knuckles" she nodded "well I will be going out for a bit to clear my mind of this whole ordeal give me a call when you date with 'knuckie' is over or if you want anything" as he finished hi sentience he walked out the door on his way out of the building to walk around the city he spotted a dot of red in the distance he would be go as he approached the dot got bigger and the way its body was built he could tell it was an echidna Knuckles the echidna to be exact as they meet on the sidewalk "hello shadow I haven't seen you in a while" he greeted shadow "hello Knuckles off to you lunch date with rouge" "yes she told me you were staying at the apartment what happened to you and sonic" he asked "we brook up because he cheated on me" Knuckles was surprised "he cheated on you I always thought it would be the other way around" shadow shot him a death glare "sorry but if you imagined he is the hero and you are well on the neutral side" shadow nodded but stayed quite "so who did he cheat on you with" "he cheated on me with a certain annoying pink hedgehog and got her pregnant" the last few words were like venom in his mouth "Amy is pregnant how far along" this surprised knuckles he thought he would have at least been told about this shadow sighed "most likely 8-9 weeks for it to show with the morning sickness" knuckles looked at hi weirdly "how do you know this stuff" "when I was on the ARK I read a book on pregnancy I don't know why it was on the ARK or why I read it but it was just there and I was bored" Knuckles looked behind shadow "well we have been talking for a while and I don't want to be late so see ya" he walk around shadow "see ya later Knuckie" shadow teased knuckles as he continue down the street chuckling and ignoring the harsh glare from the scarlet echidna

After about 10 minutes of walking around the block he ended up in the park with all different people were walking around the park all happy with not a care in the world Shadow found a bench to sit at he glanced around to see children on the playground, families enjoying picnics, married couples young and old humans and mobians among the couples were two hedgehog an azure and a cherry coloured Shadow knew that azure pelt anywhere it was sonic and Amy happily chatting and enjoying a chocolate-chip ice-cream and peppermint ice-cream he could see that sonic didn't care about him just one look you could see he was really happy with Amy, he decided to go back to rouges apartment it wasn't supposed to take long but he went a different was to avoid the couples that reminded that they were happy when he was not. When he got back to the apartment he could see that knuckles staggering to get out the building when shadow got close to keep him up and see if he was ok but when he steadied him something struck his nose it was the smell of alcohol it was strong to "what have you been doing I was only gone for about oh I don't know 20-30 minutes" knuckles didn't really respond shadow gave him a little shake just went limp in his arms the only sound he was making were a slight snoring sound that pointed that he either fell asleep or fainted shadow grunted "you're just as bad as sonic" he was relating when he and sonic were still together and it was Sonic's 18th birthday and the law allowed him to have some alcohol but had to many and got totally wasted and collapsed into shadow arms and fell asleep shadow had to carry him back to the bedroom and sonic was not exactly light.

**This is just a long preview of what I am doing if you want me to continue please tell me if not I will not continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry but things have come up and I have to put this story on hold, but I will never ever discontinue I don't believe in it.  
So any free time I have I will add more to this story and try to get it up as soon as possible.  
Again I am sorry. (I'm ashamed of myself for this) here is a little bit of the next story it's not edited yet but so it might not make sense it's just a little layout of what I might do, it's not much but I hope it will do and please if you don't like it don't come complaining to me. You have been warned and I asked it nicely **

Shadow looked at him he didn't want to drag knuckles back to the apartment to collect his green chaos emerald but he had no choice. he lifted knuckles bridal-style and grunted 'man knuckles you need to lose some weight you're just as heavy as sonic' after carrying knuckles back to the apartment (he considered just dropping him and walking away because he was too much dead weight in shadow arms) he sat him on the couch. When Shadow had sat him down he got a good look at the room. There was food splatted on the wall, at least three beer cans scattered on the coffee table it was surprising to that knuckles got drunk from only a few cans and for he had only been gone for nearly half an hour. When he went looking for rouge he could not find a single sign of her. After walking back to lounge room to check on knuckles to see if he was awake or still snoozing like a little child. When shadow peaked over the couch the site before him was adorable and embarrassing for the scarlet echidna. It was knuckles curled up with a little doll in between his big fist. The doll was a little maroon and white flying dog sort of thing with a big pompom type tail, around its neck was a collar with a little teal gem and it had big yellow eyes. Sonic had said he once met a creature like that and his name was Chip or that was what sonic called him.

Man did he miss sonic but he can't keep living in the past. Shadow stood up strait and went to the closet to get a dustpan and brush as well as a mop. But when he opened the door he had the to take a double take on the closet floor was none other than Rouge the bat

**I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega **


End file.
